


Украшение

by Lori_Jane



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mouth Sewn Shut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Рокси в плену





	Украшение

В левом верхнем углу комнаты размеренно моргает небольшая красная лампочка, и Рокси заставляет себя смотреть только на нее, ведь в противном случае глаз может зацепиться за отражение в огромном ростовом зеркале, что стоит напротив.

Если это случится, то она потеряет остатки самообладания, а Мерлин и Эггзи увидят — если, конечно, уже не увидели, — все подробности того, что делает с ней эта ненормальная.

В ушах шумит.

— Ланселот, держись. Галахад уже в пути, — слышит Рокси спокойный голос в наушнике.

Точнее, ей хочется его слышать, ведь на самом деле никакого наушника нет, да и голоса тоже — Газель оставила у нее только очки, которые ничего не способны принимать, а передают только картинку и звук. Но Рокси хочется верить, что Эггзи и Мерлину удалось узнать, где ее держат, что ее скоро вызволят, что они не просто смотрят и гадают, чем все это кончится.

Газель напевает себе под нос какую-то песенку на французском языке, продолжая орудовать иглой. Игла на мгновение оказывается в поле зрения Рокси, и та невольно отвлекается, прослеживает путь этой длинной, острой, окровавленной...

«Лампочка, — напоминает себе Рокси, спешно отводя взгляд. — Смотри только на нее».

Онемение начинает спадать, и это очень плохо — значит, эффект анестетиков постепенно сходит на нет.

Рокси с силой сжимает белые подлокотники медицинского кресла. Ей хочется верить, что она готова к боли.

— Не волнуйся, я почти закончила, — Газель улыбается, явно заметив в ее глазах испуг. — Держишься молодцом, агент, лучше, чем большинство. Продолжай в том же духе, и мы никогда не расстанемся.

«Веди себя хорошо, и я тебя не убью».

Рокси чувствует слезы на щеках. Все, что происходит, происходит на самом деле, с ней, сейчас, и никакая лампочка не защитит от этой правды.

— Что не так, милая? — заботливо интересуется Газель, взяв что-то со столика у кресла. — Переживаешь, что новое украшение тебе не к лицу? Не глупи. Вот, давай покажу, какая ты красивая... Смотри!

Она хватает Рокси за подбородок и сует ей под нос карманное зеркальце.

Рокси хочет кричать, но не получается — толстая черная нить плотно стянула губы, — и вместо вопля выходит затравленное мычание.

Белые хирургические перчатки Газель резко контрастируют с темным фартуком мясника.

Газель смеется.


End file.
